Because the LCD has the features of low radiation, small size and low power consumption, the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by LCD panel which is widely used in a variety of products including notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), flat television and mobile phone etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of conventional driving circuit of LCD panel 100. The LCD panel 100 includes n (n being positive integer) scan lines 102g and 3m (m being positive integer) data lines 102d and the scan lines are interlaced with the data lines to form pixel unit having three sub-pixel regions 106. Each of the sub-pixel regions 106 has a thin film transistor (TFT) 110 and a pixel electrode 108 coupled to the TFT 110.
When the resolution of LCD panel 100 is “m×n” and each pixel region is driven by one gate in the LCD panel 100, the fan-out amount of the gate and the fan-out amount of the source are n and 3m, which represents n scan lines and 3m source. If the channel amount in one gate is “a” (“a” being positive integer) and the channel amount in each source is “b” (“b” being positive integer), the component amount of gate driver is n/a and the component amount of source driver 3m/b wherein “/” means division. When the resolution of LCD panel 100 is increased, the fan-out amount of the source is reduced and the component amount of the source driver is thus disadvantageously increased. Person skilled in the art should be noted that the cost of source driver is increased to spend a lot of manufacturing cost of LCD panel while the resolution is higher.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel array substrate to reduce the manufacturing cost of the LCD panel.